Many products, such as foods, pharmaceuticals, nutritional supplements, cosmetics, and tobacco products, are sensitive to moisture and oxygen and hence have a finite shelf life. Exposure to moisture and/or oxygen can further shorten the shelf life of such products. Plastic, paper, paper board, and cardboard containers typically used for storing products have limited barrier capability and do not always adequately protect the product from moisture and/or oxygen to maximize shelf life. Even when the presence of oxygen and/or moisture is minimized during packaging, the conventional container materials allow oxygen and/or moisture to penetrate the walls of the container. Glass and metal containers, while providing superior barrier capability, have their limitations as to, for example, cost, weight, labeling, and convenience. Further, regardless of the material of the container, oxygen and moisture trapped inside the container with the product can act to shorten the product's shelf life.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide for a container with improved barrier and scavenger capabilities for oxygen and/or moisture.